


Vid: A Gorgeous Vid Moment

by cosmic_llin



Category: Queer Eye (2018)
Genre: Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22362916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic_llin/pseuds/cosmic_llin
Summary: Young man, what do you wanna be?A Queer Eye fanvid.
Comments: 27
Kudos: 107
Collections: Festivids 2019





	Vid: A Gorgeous Vid Moment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [purplefringe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefringe/gifts).



**Song:** Y.M.C.A, by Village People

 **Lyrics:** [HERE](https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/villagepeople/ymca.html), or subtitles on streaming version below

 **Download:** [HERE](https://www.mediafire.com/file/0p6thnldstwna0j/Queer_Eye_-_A_Gorgeous_Vid_Moment_-_Llin.mp4/file) and subtitles [HERE](https://www.mediafire.com/file/suf41g944c48pnt/Queer_Eye_-_A_Gorgeous_Vid_Moment_-_Llin.txt/file).

**Reblog:** [HERE](https://cosmic-llin.tumblr.com/post/190613878010/young-man-what-do-you-wanna-be-a-queer-eye)


End file.
